scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Killer
Season 3 Killer, also known as The Third Killer, is the secondary antagonist in the special episodes in Season 2 of Scream. In addition, he/she is the set to be the main antagonist in Season 3. The killer was responsible for the murders of Kieran Wilcox (a former murderer himself) and his Prison Guard and also appears to be involved in 1994 Lakewood Murders. In Season 1, the killer is revealed to be Piper Shaw with Kieran being revealed in the second season as her partner. In the Halloween special, the killer is revealed as Tom Martin. However, some scenes are questionable. Appearances Season 2 * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) The Killer's first confirmed action in the series. After being caught and taken to jail for his killing spree, Kieran is informed that his lawyer is on the phone for him. He picks it up, and hears someone, using the Killer's voice, saying "Hello Kieran, who told you, you could wear my mask?", much to Kieran's clear surprise. * Halloween (13th Episode) The Killer's first confirmed appearance in the series. He sneaks into the prison using the vendilation vent above Kieran Wilcox's cell. The Killer slowly opens the vent to reach Kieran, but a security guard hears the vent creaking. When he turns around in surprise, the Killer jumps out of the vent, and brutally snaps/twists the Guard's neck 180 degrees, killing him. The Killer then grabs the guard's keys and unlocks the cell door, freeing Kieran. Kieran walks out, facing the Killer. Kieran asks the killer who he is; the killer responds by slicing Kieran's throat open with his knife. As Kieran crawls away, trying to get the guard's gun, the Killer stabs him in the back of the neck, then twists the knife, killing him. After admiring Kieran's corpse, the Killer leaves before they could be caught. Season 3 Prime suspects * Brandon James: He is the prime suspect among fandom. He was revealed to have survived his gunshots at the lake near the end of Season 2. When Kieran was called, the third killer said "Who told you, you could wear my mask?" heavily implying the 1994 murderer is the person under the mask, due to being the first to use it. Brandon could also very well want revenge for Piper's death, and killed Kieran for his failure. * Troy James: Another prime suspect of fandom. We have never seen and barely heard of Troy, Brandon's brother, before. Since he has never appeared in the series, we don't know where he was during all the murders. He could want revenge for Brandon and Piper. A man named "Mr. James" checked into Lakewood at the end of the Halloween special, and the desk clerk was calm when he entered, hinting the man might be a relative of Brandon. * Kevin Duval: Another prime suspect of fandom. He is also the prime suspect of being the real 1994 murderer if it wasn't Brandon. His motive could have been that he was jealous of Brandon and wanted to frame him, have Maggie for himself. It is also heavily implied that he killed Kieran. In the Halloween special, he seen standing over Kieran's grave with a grim and unhappy expression on his face. Known Victims # Prison Guard: Neck snapped 180 degrees # Kieran Wilcox: Throat slit, stabbed in the back of the neck. Possible Victims # Eddie Hayes: Kieran supposedly did not have any motive to kill Eddie, as he claimed he knew Audrey was working with Piper. He knew nothing about Kieran. Although it is possible that he killed him because he was going to reveal Audrey's involvement which Kieran was taunting her with, it is shown in When a Stranger Calls that someone is recording Ghostface stabbing Eddie. # Quinn Maddox: Kieran was on the road to the barn. It took Emma and Audrey a few hours to get there. Kieran would have needed to get there before they did, although he knew that they were going there to begin with. After the murder, Kieran arrived at the scene in his car. # Deputy Stevens: Kieran was still being pushed by Miguel to stand down as he pretended to plead Emma and Audrey's release. The killer was already ahead of them when they left. If the third killer didn't kill Maddox, he killed Stevens. Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Sociopaths Category:Season 2 Characters